Flubber
by Arcion
Summary: The title has nothing to do with the story. Just a short fic about Ash and Misty's relationship. AAML


Misty growled as the clock rung off another hour. 'I'm going to kill him when he arrives.' She thought.  
  
After another half-hour, the guests also decided it was long enough and drifted out of the hall. Eventually, Misty followed.  
  
In the Pokèmon Reserve behind Professor Oak's Lab Ash sat against a tree, talking to his closest friend of the past twelve years. "I can't help it Pikachu. I know I love her, but I can't decide if what I'm doing is right."  
  
"Pikachu." The mouse said, leaping and using his trainer's head as a springboard to reach an apple. It landed back in front of the man holding the fruit proudly. "Pika. Pikachu chupi Pikachupi." It said reproachfully.  
  
Ash sighed. "I know it's wrong to leave Misty at the alter like that. That's not my problem." He answered the mouse, now happily munching on the apple it held.  
  
"Pikachu pikachu pika chu Pichuka." It said.  
  
Ash flinched slightly at the mention of Brock, who still hadn't been on a real date. He sighed again and looked at the horizon. Seeing that the sun was beginning to set he called out to his friend who had taken to chasing the Pidgey from the apple tree. "We'd better get going home." He muttered. "I just hope Misty isn't there waiting for me."  
  
*****  
  
He cringed as he opened the door and his mother immediately began yelling at him. "At least Misty isn't here." He thought as he moved into the room without a mallet aiming to take off his head. He was silent as his mother ranting slowed and smiled as she left to fix dinner leaving the rest of his day uneventful.  
  
He pulled himself down the corridors of Indigo Stadium. His exhaustion came half from his lack of sleep the previous night and half from Meganium's wild running and using sweet scent so freely.  
  
As he reached the hall that would take him to the meeting grounds of the elite four, he felt Pikachu leave his shoulder and saw an object rapidly approaching his head.  
  
*****  
  
He awoke about an hour later and found himself lying a few feet from where he had been standing with a throbbing headache. He waved as Pikachu walked before him seeming concerned. "I'm alright Pikachu." He said, closing his eyes in a feeble attempt to stop the throbbing. "What hit me?" He asked.  
  
"Pikachupi." The mouse answered simply.  
  
"Oh." He answered just as simply.  
  
After a few minutes, he pulled himself from the floor and moved toward the door he'd been heading towards before he'd been struck.  
  
"Finally." Lance said as he entered the room. "What took you so long?"  
  
Ash glanced at Misty before returning his gaze to the seat beside the dragon trainer and shrugging.  
  
The meeting continued slowly, Ash not paying attention unless he was mentioned. His mind was caught between the woman, who had carefully placed herself out of his sight range behind Bruno, and his head that still remembered his last encounter with the red-head.  
  
Eventually the meeting broke and Ash decided to make his move. Pikachu decided safety was more pressing than loyalty and stayed with Brock.  
  
"Misty." Ash began, struggling to get her attention from the spot on the wall she thought was so interesting. When she glared at him, he wished the spot was still more interesting.  
  
"What do you want?" She yelled, not caring if she caused a scene.  
  
'This will be your only chance.' His mind told him. "I wanted to say I'm sorry." He said quietly.  
  
She hardened her glare further. "You leave me waiting at the alter five times and all you say each time is you're sorry." She yelled. The other occupants abandoned trying to seem interested in whatever they had been doing and turned to watch the soap opera play out in front of them.  
  
"I'm sorry Misty." He yelled back. "I love you. I really do, but something inside me is telling me not to."  
  
"Then why do you keep asking me?"  
  
"Because I know it's the right thing."  
  
She calmed slightly. "If you know it's the right thing then why don't you follow through?"  
  
"I don't know." He answered, averting his gaze from her. "I don't want to loose you." He heard her sigh in frustration and played his cards. "Give me one more chance." He posed. "If I don't show up next time I'll leave you alone. I'll just leave Pokèmon Island."  
  
Misty dropped her anger covering a little. "This will be your fifth 'one more chance'. What'll be different this time?"  
  
"I'll spend the whole day inside the church." He answered.  
  
Misty's expression changed to a tight, but loving, smile and she bent to kiss him. "Last chance." She said and turned to leave.  
  
"Better not mess this one up." Brock said as he stepped behind his friend.  
  
Ash turned. "I won't." He proclaimed with a grin.  
  
  
  
This was the day. Delia sighed and entered her son's room. He'd told her of his promise and she didn't want him leaving the island. She shook the bed to wake him up and was surprised when Pikachu jumped on the bed, wide awake and, by the looks of it, hungry.  
  
"Where's Ash?" She asked. Usually the two of them woke up together and they were never separated unless Team Rocket managed to get Pikachu, and even then it was only a short time.  
  
She followed the mouse to the kitchen table and took the note it held cautiously. 'Mom, I'm off at the church like I promised I would be. I had Pikachu stay there to help you out if you need it. This is my last chance and I'm not going to mess it up this time. Ash.'  
  
Delia smiled. He was going to go through with it this time.  
  
"Ring ring ring phone call phone call." Came the sound of the phone. Delia smiled and dropped the note back on the table as she traveled the distance to the phone.  
  
"Hello, Ketchum residence." She answered.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Ketchum." Came the answering voice of Misty. "Is Ash there? I want to remind him of his promise."  
  
"Sorry Misty, you missed him. He left before I got up and left a note saying he was already at the church." Delia answered with a smile.  
  
"Wow, I didn't expect him to act that literally." Misty answered after a few moments. "I guess I'll see you at the wedding then." She finished.  
  
"I sure hope so. Good-bye then Misty." Delia said. Misty said her good- bye and closed the connection.  
  
"He's finally getting married." Delia cried.  
  
******  
  
"Have you seen Ash?" Brock asked worriedly.  
  
"No. But he said he was here." Gary answered, unenthused about being one of the few guests attending.  
  
"Yea, I guess you're right." Brock answered. "I'm still worried. He said he would spend the whole day here and his mom said he left before even she got up. He should be here."  
  
Gary snorted. "I wouldn't be surprised if he got lost on the way here. He didn't have to come all this way the other times."  
  
"Gary!" Brock yelled as an idea struck him like a thundershock from Pikachu, who happened to be running behind him at the moment. "That's where he is. He probably forgot that we moved the wedding here to Cerulean City. He's waiting in Pallet Town."  
  
"Oh boy, that boy's in trouble." Gary laughed.  
  
His laughter was cut off as he was lifted by his shirt front. "Gary you're the only one who can get him here in time. You need to go out and pick him up." Brock yelled.  
  
Gary struggled to escape the older man's grip, but it was futile. "Alright. I'll go find him." He conceded.  
  
He was pushed towards the door by Brock who called out. "I'll delay Misty until you get back!"  
  
Gary huffed and straightened his shirt before turning to find Ash. "He'd better be somewhere along the way. I'm not searching everywhere between here and Pallet for him." he huffed as he started him car.  
  
******  
  
Ash smiled as he saw a car approaching. He knew that he wouldn't get to Cerulean in time by foot so his only chance was hitchhiking. He was surprised to see the driver was none other than Gary.  
  
"Get in. I'll explain on the way." Gary commanded as he pulled to a stop. Ash didn't argue and leapt into the car, accidentally getting mud all over the seat. Gary growled, but turned around and headed back.  
  
"We figured that you had forgotten about the change. Brock convinced me to drive out and pick you up. He's trying to delay Misty right now." Gary said once Ash had situated himself in the front seat and placed his tuxedo in the rear seat.  
  
Ash laughed. "Hope she's not too angry."  
  
"Just wait until you're married." Gary answered and grinned as Ash cringed.  
  
"Only thing I hope for is that I'll receive immunity from her mallet." He answered.  
  
They arrived at the church in little time and Ash changed into his tuxedo and entered the chapel.  
  
****  
  
  
  
The small audience cheered once the ceremony was completed and the two kissed. As he lead her back down the isle he lent over and whispered into her ear. "Sorry for making you wait so long Mrs. Ketchum."  
  
Misty smiled and kissed his quickly. "I'll forgive you, just this once." She laughed back.  
  
  
  
This is a little story I made up literally 'in the heat of the moment' and no not the moment the story is about.  
  
Once I had the idea, it caused writer's block for my other story.  
  
The story title is all I could come up with since, in some strange way, it triggered me thinking about this. Don't ask why Flubber came to mind though.  
  
If you're a fan of my other story, be happy. The story continues this Thursday. 


End file.
